


.cage match

by CK_Havlock



Category: Mulberry
Genre: F/M, Pure Schmoop, nothing but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK_Havlock/pseuds/CK_Havlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jack Kirby day, so here is some art! </p>
<p>Set in some reality where Aphrodite intervened and Mulberry has to write the Obits. Sortof Miss Farnaby POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.cage match

It wasn't that eating in bed was a terrible habit. It could be a gentile necessity, mornings being the early things that they were. It was the  _way_  in which Mulberry decided to eat in bed. Limbs spread all akimbo, toast dangling out of his mouth while frowning thoughtfully at the obituary he was writing on a napkin. His breakfast tray had become his footrest and he persisted in blaming the pens for failing instead of using something other than his knee to support his writing. 

He was a nuisance all together, getting crumbs and flecks of jam everywhere. Not to mention the quality of said writing. "Mulberry." 

He plucked the piece of toast from his mouth, absently sucking strawberry seeds off of his teeth. "Darling?" 

"Mister Winthrope was from Shropshire." 

"That's what it says!" 

"They do not have bears in Shropshire, so a bear fight at seventy-two could not have been the origin of his demise!" 

"Maybe he went to a circus." 

" _Mulberry_." 

Mulberry huffed, dropping back against the over-stuffed pillows (another symptom of his meddling) and sulked like a child. "It's hardly my fault he's boring.Just so. Ordinary. And no, no before you say it you are not. You're clever and that makes all the difference." 

Mrs. Farnaby, confound the man for that alteration too, sighed in exasperation and stole the pen from his hand. "Nonetheless." 

The sound of crunching toast filled the room for a few blissful moments. "[Ferret legging](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferret_legging)?" 

"Mulberry!" 


End file.
